The present invention relates to a remote gaming system for use with a wagering or gambling establishment such as a casino.
Heretofore, it has not in general been possible for a player to participate in wagering games such as roulette, craps or keno from a remote location because of the difficulty involved in maintaining communications with the various games, together with maintaining accurate results of each of the games for each player. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,627 discloses the capability of enabling a player to place a wager on a game from a remote location, but does not provide the capability of allowing the same player to place a wager on another game.
In order to place wagers on any one of a group of ongoing games such as roulette or craps at a casino, it is usually necessary that a player be physically present at the gaming table itself.
Moreover, some players would enjoy participating in such games but are reluctant to be directly involved at the gaming table themselves. A desirable feature of a remote wagering system would be to allow a player to participate in wagering games from the convenience and privacy of his room at a casino or, for that matter, from a hotel or motel room remotely located from the casino.
In view of the above background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved remote gaming system.